The Jidai Region (a pokemon fan fic)
by Summer365
Summary: What would happen if you were trapped in a video game? Would you be scared? Nervous? Terrified? Well, meet Jody, a 15 year old girl who is experiencing all of these emotions and more, along side of her two best friends of course. Read along as they go through this new world, living the dream they've been wishing to live for years- well, more or less.


BEEP! BEEP! My alarm clock practically yelled at me, pleading for me to wake up so it didn't have to scream anymore, but even then I took my nice sweet time before even peeping from under my covers. Why must I do this? Well, I was awake until 3 am last night reading manga, so I didn't get enough sleep for this morning's wake up call. However, I still forced my almost dead body to shuffle over to my closest which was the keeper of my very few amount of clothing. My brown boring eyes scanned through the unique pieces of clothing until landing upon some old worn out light blue jeans with my red tee shirt with a graphic design of a right breast pocket with a little charmander peeking out like we were just playing hide and go seek. I know what you may be thinking by now, what a great sense of style, and I would disagree but that would make me a liar! Bum da tss! Anyways, considering my amount of laziness I just randomly snatched my bright yellow pikachu hoodie before entering the bathroom, planning on taking a relaxing shower.

Unlike most females that roam this earth, I was able to take the shower and put on my clothing in less than 20 minutes, oh and I was able to throw on my naruto head protector in my crazy outfit, wearing it around my neck like a necklace even though it was clearly not that. Oh well. My hair was barely combed down, but that didn't matter, so my bang covered my right eye naturally. Though, it was lifted up a bit by my thick rimmed black glasses that made me even more unattractive, but I really didn't care about it. As I looked at myself in the mirror a bit longer, I saw in the reflection my clock which informed me that it was 6:30.

"Nice, I still have time to make it there!" I said to myself, my voice barely managing to be worthy enough to be called a whisper. Yes, even when I'm alone I'm quiet. My small feet stomped down the stairs as I reached the cold tile floor, making my feet turn ice cold. It was easy for me to just grab my black converses as I rushed to get out of my house, which was currently filled with the sleeping bodies of my siblings and mother. Once I gather everything I needed- my red gameboy with pokemon emerald jammed into it, my iphone, and my house keys- I slammed opened the door and ran off into the wild world, hoping I still able to make it on time with my friends.

"I'm going to kill Cole, Jody." Warren, my best friend since grade 3, muttered under his breath while glaring at his brother Cole. The two weren't at the best of terms at the moment since Cole took an extra 5 minutes getting ready, which may have costed us everything. It almost made me giggle just to see the two of them fight, I mean, it looks like it's the same person fighting with themself. You see, the Smith brothers are twins, looking almost exactly alike despite their polar opposite personalities. They both had short messy blonde hair, skinny figure, and almost sparkling blue eyes, but what tore them apart is the fact that Cole wears thin rimmed squared glasses while Warren wore contacts. Oh, also Cole was more of the risk taker and funny loving guy while Warren was the worry wart, though both had something else in common other than their appearance; they were in love with pokemon. Actually, all three of us had that obsession, ever since we discovered the enchanting game. That obsession is also why the three of them were standing in what seemed to be the longest line ever; but it was all for pokemon.

**_~An hour later~_**

I began to toy with the zipper of my hoodie as the anxiety of waiting got to me. What if we weren't early enough? I just couldn't wait another 5 months for it, it had to be now. "When are they going to announce it! It's been 5 hours!" Cole grumbled, looking over at me with distress. I simply smiled before the booming sound of the speakers echoed in our eardrums. "Attention! We are letting the first 500 people get in….NOW" The line of fellow pokemon lovers cheered with joy as we were all released in one big blob, pushing and shoving to get to the front, ignoring the line rule that was set up before hand. Luckily, the twins and myself got in as numbers 132,133, and 134. We knew this simply because the men outside placed a huge rectangle sticker on her stomachs, like the ones you see in marathons, but unlike those, there was a bar code was right underneath the numbers.

"1-50 GO TO ROOM A!"

"51-100 GO TO ROOM B!"

"101-150 GO TO ROOM C"

"151-200 GO TO ROOM D"

The men's words continued to bounce inside my head, even when we entered the correct room which blocked us from the laboratory's entrance room, that was now filled with the sadden people who didn't get in on time. "Welcome! I'm professor Henna and welcome to the newest region- the Jidai region! This region is unique from the rest; different towns, different landscapes, and this region contains some pokemon from each generation. As for your starter, you get to choose from any generation's starter pokemon OR an eevee. The choice is up to you!" As the woman talked from her nice little stage, I stared at her appearance, wanting to remember her. She was a fairly young woman with a beautiful hourglass figure, small shoulders, round face and she looked to weigh around 120 lbs. She wore no make up, which I respected, and thin rimmed glasses that were close to her seemingly green eyes, which went with her golden hair, that was tied up in a ponytail at the moment, and her long white lab coat that most professors wear with a black shirt underneath.

"Now, please enter one of the 10 rooms so we may begin! 5 people per room please!" The 50 people that filled room C scrambled towards a room, shoving and pushing once more. To prevent myself from being trampled over, I grabbed on to Warren's right arm, letting him lead Cole and drag me to a random room. We ended up in room 3, with two other males who I didn't bother to look at for more than a second. It isn't because I'm rude or because I hate fellow humans, but only because I was too nervous to even focus my attention on anything else.

The door to the room soon opened, letting us through, just to be greeted by 5 well sized experimental beds. Naturally, we all selected our bed before laying on top of it, allowing the scientist to place some kind of headgear on us, blacking out the world we used to love and hate so very much. You see, this was an experiment for nintendo's next move- a virtual reality pokemon game! Supposedly this was going to be huge, but they needed test subjects, which is why we're here. For the next 2 months, me and my fellow future pokemon trainers will spend summer break exploring this new virtual land while the scientists collect data and feed our bodies.

This adventure into the world of pokemon was exactly what I've been praying for since the day I played Pokemon Red for the first time, but why was I so anxious? Everything was going to be find and I knew it...maybe. A sigh left my lips as the system was finally turned on, transporting me into the world I belonged to mentally.  
"Welcome." A electronic voice soon said to me, responding to my presence. I couldn't see the physical AI, but I knew he was there. "Popping up in front of you will be your character modal. It's basically you in anime form. We won't allow you to change any physical features, but changing your wardrobe is fine, but remember, you can only complete this once." 

The voice became stern at the end, so I just numbly nodded before being greeted by an anime me. We both smiled at eachother before the voice boomed into our ears again. "Now think of an outfit and it'll appear on you character modal." Again I nodded, looking around at the blackness as I thought of my appearance and soon enough it appeared on myself.

I choosed to wear red converses, white zipper shorts with plenty of pockets and two belt like straps hanging from my waist that crosses in a X formation on the back, black fingerless gloves, a giant black zipper shirt that has a fat yellow line that goes across in the upper part of the shirt and a loose turtle neck like collar, huge goggles for my head, and a white bandage on my right cheek. I look at her, myself, pleased. Though, the look didn't go with my personality at all, but I wanted to become a different person in here- I wanted to be reborn.

So, after the nodding my head for the third time, the AI sent me flying through through random decorative portals until reaching my new home for the next two months. I finally arrived at the Jidai region.

_**Author's notes:**_

_Hello, I'm Kristy and I hope you enjoyed this little first chapter that begins Jody's adventure! Please feel free to like it, comment, and share my story to others!_

_Oh, and don't forget to PM me if you ever want to chat about pokemon x3_

**_Disclaimer:_**

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON, NINTENDO DOES. _**


End file.
